ondorwisfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is the mystical force which permeates the universe, and allows for supposed physical laws to be manipulated to the will of the user. Magic can be something that is either learned or inherited, and can come from a variety of sources. Multiple methods of practice exist, including witchcraft, druidry, or warlockism. While magic can be learned by almost anyone, the innate levels of power vary greatly, though ones power can be boosted temporarily or even permanently augmented by a variety of methods. Some forms of magic are physically exhausting, and thus require a certain level of bodily stamina to be effective, while others rely on sheer mental fortitude and force of will. Weaknesses and Limitations All types of magic do eventually tire the user, requiring rest to rejuvenate oneself. When this exhaustion occurs depends on the power and skill of the mage. In addition, the usage of magic requires concentration and focus, and thusly, effects such as pain, being drugged, or choking prevent a user from accessing their power. Ordimantite Odrimantite is a metal with strong antimagic properties. Putting it in physical contact with a magic user's skin, such as with shackles or a collar, will prevent all but the most mighty of them from casting spells. Physical Enhancements While it is possible to use magic to bestow improved physical powers on oneself, such as strength, speed, or regeneration, doing so always decreases spellcasting ability. This is due to the fact that a magic practitioner's essence, which would normally be used for powering their magic, will instead be used to maintain their physical enhancements. Furthermore, temporarily boosting one's physical prowess carries its own inherent drawbacks, as most bodies will not be able withstand heightened prowess without permanent magical alteration towards sustaining it. This usually causes those who try to give themselves a temporary boost in strength or speed to die from the extreme stress placed upon their body. Tracking In order to locate a being using magic, certain objects related to whoever is being tracked are required. Objects that they have touched will serve, though objects that they have owned, especially those they were strongly attached to, will allow for a more expedient discovery of their location, and will be more precise. Body parts will be the most useful, such as a lock of hair or a few drops of their blood. Relatives can be used for the same purpose, the more closely related the better, though the blood from a sibling will of course not be as useful as that of the actual person. Types of Practice Wizardry: Wizardry is a magical practice that relies on spoken incantation, turning words and willpower into magical energy. Wizardry requires intense study, with a great deal of memorization being needed in order to properly practice it, due to the fact that even a single mispronounced syllable is capable of drastically altering the effects of a spell. For this reason, many wizards often carry spellbooks, which are magically bound to the wizard and contain all their magical knowledge. Druidry: The power of a druid stems from a magical connection to nature itself. This connection is a ritual initiated by a druid circle, and while there are variations on the ritual used, the end result is always a powerful connection to the earth and the beasts that dwell upon it. Depending on the strength that has been added to the connection, a druid is capable of calling upon the beasts and the elements as their allies. Warlockism: Becoming a warlock is a dangerous process that involves contacting some sort of higher being, such as a powerful demon or Archfey. A pact is then forged, wherein the warlock to be is bestowed with the innate ability to cast several spells. Once given, these known spells cannot be taken away, leading to most patrons providing their students with only low level abilities to begin with. From there, warlocks are either able to garner more spells from their patrons, or alternatively, through superior willpower and determination, use their connection to their patron to acquire more knowledge from them. Alchemy: Alchemy is a magical practice closely akin to science. It first requires the use of precise measurements and mixtures. Each magical act requires a variety of specific ingredients, which must be carefully calculated in order to produce the desired affect. The slow, measured nature of alchemy means that it is of little use in combative situations. Witchcraft: Witchcraft is a powerful combination of wizardry, druidry, and alchemy. Witches use sets of powerful incantations in order to siphon magic from nature, giving them many of the abilities of a druid. Furthermore, they also often practice the potion making aspect of alchemy. Sorcery: Sorcery is the practice of drawing magical energy from the vast power of the soul. The act of drawing magic from ones own soul requires practice, with masters being able to utilize more of their innate power before tiring, being able to enact greater feats. It is also possible, though highly dangerous, to extract the souls of others, thereby granting them a larger base power to draw from. However, the number of sorcerers capable of such feat is minuscule. Clericry: Similar to warlocks, clerics derive their powers from higher beings, with the difference being that their power is not permanently bestowed. They draw directly on the energy of their god, and depending on the amount of favor their deity shows them and their belief in their deity, their power levels vary. If they lose faith or displease their god, their power fades. Classifications Magic can be classified into different forms, depending on their function. Abjuration: Abjuration involves spells which are used to manipulate raw energy, allowing users to move objects with their minds and erect magical barriers. Conjuration: Conjuration involves the summoning and binding of otherworldly creatures to do ones bidding. Divination: This magical field involves the extension of ones consciousness, using it to peer into the minds of others in order to read thoughts, peer across space, and perceive the future. Enchantment: Enchantment involves the manipulation of the mind, specifically, thoughts and emotions. Enchanters befuddle the wits, drive unwitting victims into pliant states, and can pacify raving lunatics. While enchanting does not require an inborn magical gift, practitioners generally require charisma and personal charm to utilize it properly. Evocation: Evocation involves calling upon the destructive forces of the elements, summoning fireballs, lightning bolts, or chilling cold. It focuses on the summoning and expulsion of elemental power, rather than the fine control and manipulation of it. Illusion: Illusion, like enchantment, focuses on mental manipulation. However, it specializes in the alteration of the senses, creating false visions, sounds, or even perceptions of taste and touch. Transmutation: Closely tied with alchemy, transmutation is the alteration of of material matter, creating new shapes or transforming it into another material entirely. * Fabrication: A subset of transmutation, focusing on the alteration of inorganic matter, such as stone and metal. * Shaping: Shaping is a subset of transmutation, focused on the alteration of organic matter such as plant material and animal flesh. ** Restoration: A further narrowed subset of transmutation, restoration is a form of shaping that focuses on specifically regrowing and healing damage to living tissues. Terms Several terms exist to describe certain aspects of magical acts, spells, and rituals. Dark Magic: Dark Magic is a broad term for magic which is inherently destructive, fueled by violent emotions, pain, and blood. Usage of Dark Magic almost always entails some harm to those involved, whether it be those using it or those having it used on them. Even Dark Magic spells that are used to heal are harmful, typically draining the life force of or transferring damage to other living creatures. * Blood Magic: As the name implies, this subtype of Dark Magic involves the spilling of blood in return for power. Whether it is one's own blood or the blood of others, there is great power in sacrifice. Despite its name, power in fact is derived from psychic energy rather than blood. The greater value to the user of the blood being spilled, the more power is attained. * Necromancy: Another subset of Dark Magic, necromancy is the manipulation of the dead and souls. It can be used to determine where a soul is bound, or transfer a soul to a different location, which bars it from the afterlife until its bond is broken. Necromancy can be used to raise the dead, using a spell to animate corpses. However, when the soul is not brought into the animated body, it cannot become sentient. In addition, extremely powerful necromancy can also be used to resurrect the dead, bringing the creature back to life. However, with the difficulty of resurrection, it is often supplemented with Blood Magic, namely the killing of another creature, to grant more power to the procedure. Elemental Magic: Elemental magic refers to the summoning of and control over the elements, and involves a combination of evocation to summon elemental power, and transmutation to shape it to their will. Different types of elemental magic can be divided based on which element they manipulate. Furthermore, certain elements can be combined to make new ones. * Aeromancy: The manipulation of air currents, allowing one to generate wind, manipulate air pressure, and suck the breath from people's lungs. * Atmomancy: Atmomancy involves the integration of aeromancy, hydromancy, electromancy, and hydromancy. When these elements combine, they allow atmomancers to control the weather. * Chloromancy: Combining geomancy and hydromancy, chloromancy enables users to control plants, allowing them to stimulate rapid growth and animate roots and branches as living weapons. * Cryomancy: Cryomancy is mostly composed of hydromancy, with a hint of aeromancy added as well. It focuses on the manipulation of cold and ice, letting users plummet temperatures, freeze objects, or create icy weapons. * Electromancy: A combination of pyromancy and aeromancy, electromancy focuses on the manipulation of lightning and electricity, allowing users to call down bolts from the sky or shock foes with a touch. * Geomancy: Geomancy is the manipulation of earth, stone, and all that grows from it. Users are able to shape solid rock like clay, control raise pillars of earth, and twist metal to suit their needs. * Hydromancy: Hydromancy is the manipulation of water, allowing one to shape it, raise its temperature, and otherwise manipulate it. * Pyromancy: Pyromancy is the practice of summoning and controlling fire, allowing one to raise temperatures and expel blasts of flame. Spell Levels Spells mortals are capable of casting are classified into different levels, based on their power and the skill required to cast them. Minimista Minimista level spells, also known as "parlor magic", is the lowest and weakest level of castable magic. Minimista level spells can accomplish actions such as creating breezes, lighting small fires, or inducing a slight mental influence on a person. The expenditure of energy for such spells is absolutely minimal, allowing them to be cast an extremely high amount of times before causing even the slightest level of fatigue. Pathetis Pathetis level magic comprises a score of incredibly useful spells, which, while not devastatingly powerful, give magic users serious advantages over most other beings. Generally speaking, they are commonly used by novice mages. Pathetis spells can charm individuals into more pliant states, send out blasts of thunderous sound, summon fog, or heal minor injuries. Decalian Decalian level spells are arguably more potent versions of Pathetis spells, and are the strongest abilities in a low level mage's arsenal. They can be used to locate objects, restrain a person's movement, read surface level thoughts, turn invisible, summon potent wind gusts, or alter something's size. Rigorate Rigorate level magic is accessible to mages who are entering a middling area of potency, not considered minor, but not truly powerful yet either. Rigorate level magic can allow mages to call lightning bolts from the sky, restart a creature's bodily functions if they for some reason have stopped, or summon powerful illusions. Diranae Spells of the Diranae level are the highest level achievable by mages of middling power. It enables users to temporarily alter the form of a creature, take control over sizeable bodies of water, or summon a multitude of low powered beings from the Feywild. Adeptus Adeptus level magic shows the mark of true power within a mage, with users of this level of magic being truly formidable forces. Practitioners can utilize potent telekinetics, summon clouds of toxic gas, or force a person to obey the user's commands. Madoris Madoris level is utilized by individual mages who are of middling potency among their fellow high level users. Such abilities it grants are the summoning of powerful magical shields, reshaping of terrain to the user's will, summoning spirits of notable potency, or create illusions which are permanent until dispelled. Extaria Extaria level magic is the highest a mage can achieve before becoming an archmage. Users are able to summon storms of fire, regrow limbs, restore the dead to life, or move between planes. Ascedal The ability to cast Ascedal level magic is what denotes a magic user as an archmage. Ascedal level magic has the ability to completely and utterly seize control over a person's actions, take control of the weather, summon earthquakes, or transform people into beasts while retaining their personalities. Ultima Ultima level spells are titanically powerful magical abilities that nearly all magic users will never learn to use. Such spells allow users to bring long dead individuals back to life, summon unnaturally powerful and destructive storms, stop time, or cause death with a single word. Potencia level 10 Supremis 11 Divinium Divinium level spells are capable of affecting gods. The number of mortals capable of casting them can be counted on a single hand. Rituals and Procedures Golem Creation: Golems are creatures made from inanimate objects, animated by magic. The creative process usually involves a knowledgeable magic user fashioning a form that at least somewhat resembles a humanoid, before placing a scroll with a magical inscription called a jiyan into the golem's mouth, which animates it, and if done properly, binds it to the creators control, which is done by leaving the name of the master at the end of the scroll's inscription. Certain inscriptions can lead to the golem developing sentience, but most leave them as mindless drones who simply follow orders. Once formed, golems will obey whoever's name is on the jiyan, provided the proper binding spells have been inscribed. Possessing considerable strength, immunity to pain, and the ability to heal themselves by adding in more of whatever material they are composed of to their body, golems make formidable foes to any who dare cross their masters.